Vulnerable
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Por fin había terminado esa estúpida misión. Sí, estúpida: porque tuvo que disfrazarse de Eren, por segunda vez. Cuando había jurado que jamás volvería a hacer algo como eso. Y por si fuera poco… las imágenes asaltan su cabeza, los recuerdos de aquella obscena imagen, tan asquerosa y brusca lo atormentan. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? No pudo hacer nada por el rubio... / Jean x Armin.-
1. Chapter 1

**Holaz a todas :3 **

**Mis queridas querubinas! He vuelto! Resucité de entre los muertos para traer mas cosas alocadas que vienen a mi mente xD**

**Bien, debo confesarles que cuando leí el capítulo 54 del manga, simplemente morí. Enserio... ¡Jean y Armin terminarán juntos! Es un hecho! Y si no es así, Isayama deja de hacer cosas tan incinuadoras ¬¬ **

**En fin, al final vino un atacaso de inspiración y terminé escribiendo esto xD Es un Two-shot, bastante breve y de mucho contenido, pero eso se debe a la poca disponibilidad que poseo ahora -.- (Aún avanzo con el mpreg ^^U) **

**Espero les guste...**

***Saludos a mi beta Akemi-chan! Eres la mejorsh de la vida :3**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Decirles que este fic era un poco mas largo, pero bueno, el tiempo no me permite explayarme xd**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta temática, algo así como cosas fuertes -.- Así que espero tengan piedad de mí xd**

***No suelo ser malvada...**

**Dicho eso... a leer! *w***

***__****Advertencia: Spoiler del Capítulo 54 del manga.-**

_*** Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen (por que si así fuera, ése rubio y el pony ya estarían juntos ¬¬) y mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-**_

* * *

**Primera Parte**

Por fin había terminado esa estúpida misión. Sí, estúpida: porque tuvo que disfrazarse de Eren, por segunda vez. Cuando había jurado que jamás volvería a hacer algo como eso. Y por si fuera poco… las imágenes asaltan su cabeza, los recuerdos de aquella obscena imagen, tan asquerosa y brusca lo atormentan. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? No pudo hacer nada por el rubio. Armin es muy importante para él, el chico había arriesgado su vida por protegerlo, cuando perdió la conciencia durante la última misión fuera de los muros, y él ¿cómo le ha pagado? Ignorando su mirada de pura súplica. Apretando la mandíbula, haciendo caso omiso a la petición muda del rubio.

Sí, realmente se siente horrible, asqueado. Lo peor es que ese depravado había tenido el descaro de referirse a Armin después de lo que le estuvo haciendo. Maldita sea.

Ahora mira a su amigo sentado en la mesa, todos totalmente ensimismados en sus estúpidos problemas, mientras el rubio no emite palabra alguna. Sus ojos azules, brillando ante la luz de las antorchas, hace que se le encoja el corazón. Sabe que el chico quiere romper a llorar, pero sabe que no lo hará. Jean suelta un suspiro hastiado, consigo mismo y con los demás, Armin no tenía por qué haber pasado por aquello.

Eren observa la llave que cuelga de su cuello, Mikasa sigue atenta al castaño. Sasha le cuenta a Christa lo sucedido mientras Conny interviene de vez en cuando. Nadie se da cuenta cuando Armin se levanta rumbo a la salida de la cabaña. Jean observa a los demás, suelta un gruñido y sale tras el rubio. Lo ve pocos metros más allá, caminando hacia la espesura del bosque. El castaño ceniza lo sigue, le preocupa Armin. Necesita asegurarse de que estará bien. Además de que es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de no haber intervenido en el suceso de esa mañana.

Armin se detiene en un pequeño claro, el agua fluye por un estrecho riachuelo mientras la luz plateada de la luna ilumina su cabello dorado. Jean se queda ahí parado unos momentos, dudando si seguir o dejarlo solo para que siga con sus pensamientos, pero al final decide seguir avanzando hasta quedar a su lado. El blondo se gira con un brinco y suelta el aire contenido al darse cuenta de que es su compañero.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta posando sus ojos miel en el semblante sombrío del chico.

— No.

Es todo lo que dice y Jean se sienta a su lado sobre el pasto, pero Armin se aleja de manera brusca, como un animal temeroso del cazador. Jean se muerde el labio, se rasca la nuca mientras la culpabilidad calienta su pecho de manera incómoda.

— Lo siento —murmura Jean con voz ronca, su vista clavada en el pasto a sus pies—. Debí haberme desatado para patear a ese bastardo.

Entonces Armin se estremece. Los recuerdos nublan su mente, como un torbellino que arremolina todo a su alrededor.

Aquel hombre respirando contra su cuello, el aliento nauseabundo de sus dientes sucios, sus manos ásperas manoseando su pezón, jugando con él de manera obscena. Ésa palma húmeda por el sudor deslizándose por su pecho, ensuciando todo a su paso. Ensuciándolo a él. Las cosas sucias que le susurraba al oído y la desesperación por quitárselo de encima.

Pero lo peor vino después, cuando aquel ser aborrecible escupe aquellas palabras en su cara, con un descaro que apenas puede creer que un humano pueda poseer:

_"Así que eras un chico después de todo. Tú me has convertido en esto, hazte cargo."_

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer a raudales por su rostro. Jamás creyó que se sentiría tan sucio, tan culpable. Armin se ha sentido atraído a otros chicos, pero jamás lo dijo, aunque tampoco se avergonzara de ello. Pero ahora siente como si eso fuera una abominación, por primera vez se siente realmente mal por sus sentimientos. Y por lo que provocó.

Jean gira el rostro y ve al rubio agitarse mientras las lágrimas empapan su rostro. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta, intenta acercarse al chico, pero recuerda lo arisco que está. Lo piensa mejor y se decide por alzar la mano para acariciar su espalda. Armin da un respingo, pero cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con los de Jean, todo su miedo se disipa y sólo quiere sentirse seguro junto a él. Hace una mueca y reanuda el llanto, apoyándose en el costado del castaño ceniza, que lo acuna contra su cuerpo. Jean acaricia su melena rubia en silencio, dejando que su amigo se desahogue entre hipos.

Pronto Armin se clama, alza la mano y aferra la tela de la camisa en el pecho del más alto. Jean aleja su rostro y le sonríe mientras sigue acariciando su melena.

— No tienes que disculparte —dice Armin volviendo a su posición y secándose los ojos—. Si hubieras intervenido, la misión hubiera sido un fracaso.

— Aunque no me extraña —murmura Jean con voz distraída, a lo que el blondo lo mira con el ceño fruncido sin entender a qué se refiere—. Ya sabes —continúa el chico encogiéndose de hombros—, pareces una chica, es de esperar que se haya propasado así contigo.

— ¿Sabes, Jean? —Armin se levanta de golpe, el otro posa sus dorados ojos en él parpadeando confundido—, no soy una maldita chica. ¡Eres un imbécil!

El blondo aprieta las manos, se gira con la furia bullendo en sus venas, calentando su sangre mientras camina de vuelta al cuartel. ¿Cómo Jean podía ser tan idiota? Enserio, la próxima vez que Eren lo golpeara, el no intervendría.

Mientras tanto, Jean se queda ahí, estático y bastante confundido. Entonces se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano, dejó salir aquellas palabras sin darse cuenta, como siempre. Y ahora la ha cagado. Oh sí. El chico se queda otro rato allí, sentado mientras piensa en cómo se disculpará por segunda vez. El frío comienza a traspasar su ropa, se levanta y camina hacia el cuartel. Desde afuera se ve solo una luz encendida, lo cual lo hace fruncir el ceño. Cuando entra el Capitán está en la mesa escribiendo algo con su pluma, alza la vista y le hace una señal con la cabeza para que se vaya a la cama. Jean asiente y después de soltar un _buenas noches_, se va al cuarto. Abre la puerta, todo está en penumbras y por ello hace una mueca con extrañeza. Jean comparte su cuarto con el de Armin y el rubio siempre deja la lámpara encendida, ya que el mas alto es uno de los últimos en irse a dormir. Suelta un suspiro y camina entre la oscuridad.

— ¡Diablos! —Exclama cuando su pantorrilla choca contra el borde de la cama.

Maldice un poco más mentalmente y comienza a desvestirse. Como no ve nada, además no quiere despertar al blondo y que se enoje aún más. Deja la ropa en el suelo, tantea reconociendo la cama y quita las frazadas para meterse bajo éstas, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el cansancio lo venza.

.

.

.

.

El castaño abre los ojos con pereza, frotándolos para poder incorporarse. Entonces ve la cama a su costado perfectamente estirada, frunce el ceño y se gira para ver por la ventana. El sol está casi en el centro. ¡Mierda! Se quedó dormido. Se levanta de un salto, toma las prendas regadas por el suelo y comienza a vestirse, sale al pasillo con la bota a medio subir mientras se arregla la chaqueta del uniforme.

Se detiene cuando todos se giran a verlo y su mirada es de lástima. Entonces ve a Levi sentado a la mesa, alza sus fríos ojos grises y baja la taza dejándola sobre el platillo.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, soldado? —Pregunta con una voz calmada, presagiando su doloroso castigo—. Veo que como te has dado el lujo de tomarte un descanso, puedes ir esta tarde al bosque en busca de leña, solo. Por mientras ayudarás a Eren con el aseo de la casa. Harás todo lo que él te diga.

— Sí, señor.

Eren le brinda una sonrisa bastante divertida, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Por supuesto que lo está disfrutando. Jean suelta un suspiro hastiado mientras se acerca a la mesa de la cocina. Sólo queda un trozo de pan duro. Aprieta los dientes mirando al blondo que se detiene junto a él para tomar unas verduras.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Pregunta Jean entre dientes.

— No creo que sea propio de una chica andar despertando a hombres que duermen semi desnudos ¿no?

Jean frunce el ceño mirando al rubio incrédulo, pero Armin se gira con un semblante monótono mientras retoma su tarea lejos de él. Jean no entiende a qué se debe eso, tampoco es como si le hubiera dicho aquello con intención de ofender al más bajo. Pero Armin parece habérselo tomado muy a pecho, más tarde hablará con él, no puede ser para tanto.

Entonces Jean nota que el rubio tampoco le guardó un pan, como suele hacerlo antes del desayuno. Suelta un suspiro hastiado mientras se toma la taza de café de un solo trago.

— Vamos —dice Eren con voz ronca, clara y precisa. Se nota que se toma su orden muy a pecho.

Jean reprime un gruñido, si decide pelear con el de ojos esmeralda, seguro que el Capitán aumentará su castigo. Así que reúne toda su fuerza de voluntad y sigue a Eren hacia el cuarto donde guardan los utensilios de limpieza.

— Bien —Eren le tiende una escoba y un pañuelo para cubrirse la cabeza—. El Capitán revisa hasta debajo de la mesa, así que hay que hacer un trabajo impecable ¿entendiste?

El más alto asiente, se amarra el pañuelo de color blanco y se gira para comenzar a barrer. Eren siempre se esfuerza por complacer al Capitán Levi, a Jean se le hace muy extraño, seguro el castaño está enamorado del mayor. Sonríe al pensar en eso y que Levi le daría una paliza si intenta besarlo. Quizás si pone más atención, alguna vez se deleita viendo una golpiza como la que le dio en el juicio, cuando Armin le conto apenas pudo contener las carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

Llegada la hora de almuerzo, el escuadrón se reúne a la mesa para comenzar a comer. El rubio comienza a servir los platos con la ayuda de Christa. Todos reciben su humeante comida, que a Eren lo espera en su puesto, pero cuando Jean se sienta, nota que Armin también lo hace sin siquiera darle su porción. El castaño lo observa intensamente, pero Armin lo ignora de manera olímpica. Jean se levanta con un suspiro, pero Christa coloca su mano en el hombro del chico para detenerlo. Ella le lleva su plato, comprendiendo el ambiente tenso entre esos dos.

Jean apenas disfruta de la comida. Su paciencia comienza a menguar, no tuvo intención de ofender al chico, su cometario fue estúpido, sí, pero no es para enojarse tanto. Cuando termina de comer se levanta llevando su plato hacia el mesón y se gira anunciando que irá por la leña. Una vez en el bosque, el castaño ceniza se desquita con los árboles, arremetiendo contra ellos, haciéndolos pedazos. No sabe con exactitud por qué está enojado. La actitud del rubio le molesta pero hay algo más. Frunce el ceño y decide cortar más troncos. Como si ellos fueran los culpables de su bocota que no tiene filtro.

Una vez terminada la tarea, Jean alza el rostro notando que está por oscurecer. Suelta un suspiro de cansancio mientras se lleva la mano a la nuca para masajearla. Toma algunos troncos y los amarra a la improvisada mochila, que se coloca en la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la cabaña. Mientras camina, divisa la puerta de entrada, donde Armin está parado y mirando hacia los lados, no sabe por qué pero su corazón se acelera, golpeteando contra su pecho. Quizás el menor lo ha perdonado y volverá a ser tan dulce como siempre. Pero cuando el blondo lo ve, da un respingo y entra con rapidez a la cabaña. Frunce el ceño, realmente no comprende al chico, sabe que no debió haber sido tan descuidado con sus palabras, pero ya no puede hacer nada más que disculparse.

Jean continúa su camino hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña, entra bajo el improvisado techo que protege los leños de la lluvia, para luego apilarlos con cuidado. Debe volver por la segunda carga y por lo que calcula serán al menos tres. Lo bueno es que no está tan alejado del lugar, además planea saltarse la cena. No quiere tener que lidiar con el semblante monótono de Armin y con el aprovechamiento de Eren porque ya no tiene quién esté de su lado.

Desde que muriera Marco, el castaño ceniza se ha sentido realmente solo, el único que no se tomaba sus palabras a pecho era el pecoso. Pero ya no está y no hay forma de recuperar a su mejor amigo. A aquel ser que siempre le había brindado su apoyo y que lo aceptaba tal como es. Sin embargo, Armin poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al chico atraído por esa sinceridad que desborda el castaño en cada palabra que suelta. Jean por fin comenzaba a pensar que tiene un amigo, alguien que también lo comprenda, pero se equivocó. Porque Armin debió saber que sus palabras no fueron dichas con ánimo de ofender ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo ahí está, furioso por su metida de pata.

El chico vuelve a la cabaña con la segunda carga, mira hacia la ventana y todos comienzan a sentarse a la mesa. Vuelve el rostro y sigue con su tarea de apilar los leños. Sasha aparece tras él, con su semblante relajado y su voz cantarina.

— Jean, está lista la cena.

— Gracias —contesta el castaño girándose para ofrecerle una sonrisa—, pero hoy no tengo hambre. Terminaré con esto.

— De acuerdo.

La castaña cobriza lo mira un tanto confundida por la evasión de Jean. Su estómago resuena mientras ve al chico alejarse hacia el bosque, pero el alimento llama y ella simplemente no puede, ni quiere, resistirse.

Más tarde la oscuridad está presente, dejando ver las estrellas que manchan el cielo con su bella luminosidad. Jean camina mirando hacia arriba, sonriendo ante los astros y pensando en que quizás el pecoso está en alguna, cuidándolo desde allí, en lo alto. Sigue su camino, viendo la cabaña en penumbras mientras que en la parte de atrás la amarilla luz ilumina su camino. Frunce el ceño al no saber qué pasa, sigue caminando y cuando gira ve al rubio sentado sobre los troncos, al parecer esperándolo. Cuando sus orbes azules se posan en él, el chico parece un tanto sorprendido, luego ansioso para finalmente intentar recuperar su semblante serio.

— No fuiste a cenar —dice Armin con voz tensa y Jean se quita la mochila para acomodar los troncos que le quedan.

— No tengo hambre —responde con voz cortante—. Aunque no creo que eso te interese.

— Pues no —rebate desviando la mirada con verdadero fastidio, cuando el fastidiado debería ser Jean—. Pero sobró un poco de comida y decidieron guardártela.

— Sobras —Jean sonríe con ironía, sabe que es mentira, jamás sobra la comida, pero quiere hacer que Armin le diga que mierda le pasa—, yo no como sobras. Además, ¿me la calentarás tú? Eso es lo que hace una chica…

Armin se levanta, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Jean. Tiene las manos en puño a los costados, temblando levemente y con la mirada vidriosa. Entonces el castaño ceniza siente el espoloneo de la culpa en su pecho, no debió ir tan lejos para provocar al blondo, ¿pero qué más podría hacer? No puede controlar su boca.

— ¡Te dije que yo no soy una chica! ¡Pedazo de imbécil!

El más alto parpadea asombrado, jamás oyó a Armin decir algo tan enojado. De alguna manera le hace gracia, agita la cabeza con una sonrisa que aumenta en enojo en el blondo. Jean se acerca con lentitud, el otro no se mueve de su lugar, ofendido hasta más no poder, encara esos ojos de color miel que refulgen como oro ante las llamas de la lámpara.

— Lo sé, Armin —contesta Jean con voz calmada, haciendo que el otro frunza el ceño—. Sabes que no quise decir eso ¿por qué te lo tomas tan apecho?

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Preguntas el por qué?! —Exclama Armin incrédulo, sintiendo sus lágrimas comenzar a caer, entre rabia y desconcierto—. ¡Un asqueroso viejo me toqueteó como si fuera una! ¡Después tiene el descaro de culparme por sus depravaciones! ¿Qué quieres que haga? Esto es tan… maldita sea.

Entonces el blondo agita la cabeza, con las lágrimas dejando de correr por su rostro. Jean siente una punzada de culpabilidad, debió haber detenido a ese cerdo, debió haberlo molido a golpes. Y entonces se da cuenta, no quiere que nadie más vuelva a tocar a Armin, nunca.

— Nadie jamás me había tocado de esa manera.

Armin se estremece, el castaño puede sentir el asco en sus palabras, en la decepción y miedo que se camuflan en sus ojos. Jean si ha tocado a chicas antes, pero no sabe qué haría si algún idiota lo toquetease de esa forma. Aunque él no es tan atractivo, en comparación con Armin, con sus cabellos dorados y refulgentes, además de esos ojos grandes y azules. Sus facciones finas. Sus labios que se ven tan suaves. Y sin darse cuenta avanza hacia el chico, cortando la distancia entre ellos, toma su rostro viendo la sorpresa y el miedo reflejados en este mientras se inclina hasta rozar sus labios.

— Déjame borrar esos recuerdos de tu mente, Armin.

Entonces su boca se posa sobre los temblorosos labios del más bajo. Armin siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, siente el miedo, la inseguridad de esa cercanía. Pero cuando los labios de Jean comienzan a moverse, atrapando los suyos e incitándolo a cooperar, un gemido se escapa de sus labios para morir en la boca del castaño ceniza. Sus manos se aferran a la chaqueta de Jean, que entierra sus largos dedos entre los mechones sedosos del rubio. No sabe con exactitud qué es lo que está haciendo. Sólo se deja llevar por el repentino impulso, por la necesidad de sentir a Armin, de consolarlo. Quiere demostrarle que no todos son unos asquerosos, y que realmente le importa.

Armin intenta amoldarse al ritmo lento sobre su boca, esos labios que se mueven de un lado a otro, succionando y jalando de una manera que de a poco comienza a gustarle. Jean lo seduce con el baile se sus labios, húmedos y calientes. Frunce el ceño, esto es extraño, tan repentino. Armin no sabe con claridad cuál es la intención de Jean, si jugar con él, burlarse por lo sucedido. O entregarse a la idea que nace en su mente, queriendo creer que realmente es importante para el otro. Sin darse cuenta los sentimientos por Jean se desatan de golpe, abrumándolo de sobremanera, arrojándolo al remolino de emociones que se atiborran en su interior. Le gusta, ese hombre alto, de cuerpo esbelto y tonificado, con la boca más mordaz que ha conocido. Pero eso lo asusta, no quiere que jueguen con él.

_"Tú me convertiste en eso. Hazte cargo de ello."_

Armin abre los ojos de golpe, recordando esas palabras escupidas por el asqueroso que lo toqueteó. Su pecho se aprieta mientras intenta alejar a Jean, que se aferra a su rostro insistiendo con el beso. Pero no está bien que a un chico le guste otro chico, ahora el rubio lo sabe muy bien. Sabe que no es normal y no quiere ser el culpable de las acciones de Jean. Pero por más que intenta alejarlo, el más alto sigue apoderándose de su boca, el beso sigue siendo dulce, pero más profundo.

De pronto alguien aferra el hombro de Jean, girándolo bruscamente mientras un puño se impacta en el rostro del castaño, que cae al suelo soltando una maldición. Levanta su dorada vista, enfocando a Eren, que jadea audiblemente, los brazos le tiemblan y sus ojos están oscurecidos por la ira.

* * *

**Oh no! D:**

**Sí, lo sé... no puedo dejarlo así xD Pero tranquilas, que se viene la segunda parte ^^**

**Porqué esa reacción de Eren? Se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Aunque mi OTP es el Jean x Marco, estos dos también me encantan *-* Se han robado mi corazón sobretodo después de leer el Capítulo 54 -suspira como idiota-**

**Sus bellos bellos reviews seran esperados por Leana, que adora saber sus opiniones, además eso ayuda a motivar!**

**Se les adora! Nos leemos pronto...**

**Saludos y besos pegosos **


	2. Segunda Parte

**Aqui les traigo la Segunda Parte, se suponia que sería la final, peeeeero... se me alargó a una Tercera -.- Pero bueno. Dudo que eso les moleste xD**

**Espero les guste este Capitulo!**

***Saludos a mi beta Akemi-chan! **

***Gracias a Akira Anheru! AnitaHero! raincende! Miss Writer 04! RavioliHeart! Por sus bellos comentarios :3**

* * *

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.-**

***Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad (lo sé, lo sé xd) Y mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-**

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Alza su mano derecha hacia la herida de su labio, siente los dedos húmedos notando la sangre que comienza a salir. Jean frunce el ceño mirando nuevamente a Eren mientras Armin observa al castaño con clara impresión en su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Exclama Jean levantándose de golpe, se para frente al chico y lo encara con la furia bullendo por su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Dice Eren avanzando un paso amenazante—. ¡Te estás aprovechando de Armin! ¿Crees que después de lo que paso con aquel hombre puedes venir y abusar de él?

— ¡Te equivocas pedazo de idiota! Yo jamás le haría algo así…

— Eres un maldito hijo de puta, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarlo —dice Eren alzando el dedo para ponerlo frente al rostro del castaño ceniza—. Te aprovecharás de él igual que ese viejete, pedazo de mierda.

— ¡Eren!

Pero la exclamación de Armin se ve interrumpida por otro golpe, esta vez de parte de Jean, que vuelve a golpear, esta vez dando en el ojo verdoso del chico. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a compararlo?! Sus sentimientos son sinceros, no quiso besarlo por aprovecharse, fue un impulso proveniente de lo más hondo de su pecho. Pero ahora su furia se desata y no puede detenerse. Eren le patea el estómago, haciendo que se doble apretando la zona con sus brazos y la rodilla arremete contra la mejilla de Jean.

— ¡No! ¡Ya basta! —Exclama Armin tirando del brazo de Eren, que se sacude con frenesí, listo para volver a arremeter.

Jean se endereza dándole una tacleada al castaño, ambos caen sobre los troncos recién apilados, creando una sonajera que retumba contra la pared trasera donde estaban apoyados. Ambos ruedan y Jean queda a horcajadas sobre el chico titán, alza el puño y le da de lleno en la boca, la sangre mancha sus nudillos y el segundo puñetazo provoca que la sangre salpique hacia su pecho. Eren le sujeta la mano, que va directo a su rostro por tercera vez y golpea la mandíbula del Jean. Se giran en un nuevo forcejeo, Eren toma el rostro de Jean y golpea su cabeza contra el suelo, el dolor aturde al chico, haciendo que todo se vuelva más lento. Su visión se nubla levemente e impulsado por el instinto alza sus manos al cuello de Eren.

Todo es rojo ante los ojos de ambos, la ira se apodera de sus cuerpos y los ciega. La rabia por parte de los dos intenta escapar de alguna manera. La situación se ha salido de control mientras Eren vuelve a golpear el pómulo de Jean.

Una mano se cierne entre los cabellos de la nuca de Eren, lanzándolo hacia atrás de un tirón. El chico alza la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Levi, que con el ceño fruncido observa a ambos chicos de un lado a otro.

— Escúchenme atentamente, cerdos —dice el moreno con el fastidio bañando su voz—. Estoy harto de sus niñerías.

— ¡Señor! Pero es que…

— Cállate, Eren.

El chico guarda silencio acariciando su cuello, donde antes estuvo apretando las manos de Jean, baja la mirada ve al chico frente a él acariciar su nuca con molestia.

— Me importa un carajo lo que haya pasado, solo les diré una cosa, si esto se vuelve a repetir les cortaré las bolas.

Ambos se estremecen, se miran con recelo para después comenzar a levantarse. Eren se sacude la ropa, aún se siente enojado, pero sabe que Levi habla enserio y no quiere fastidiar al Capitán.

— Ahora se irán a dormir —dice el mayor girándose para poner la mano en el hombro de Armin—. Tú dormirás en mi cuarto, en la cama de Eren. Él dormirá en tu cama junto a Jean.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclaman ambos al unísono.

— Una palabra pedazo de inútiles y dormirán aquí afuera desnudos, así tendrán que abrazarse para mantener el calor.

Jean da un respingo, mira a Eren y compone una mueca de fastidio. En silencio comienza a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña siguiendo a Armin y Levi. Al entrar notan a los demás con la cabeza asomada fuera de sus cuartos, al verlos se esconden y fingen que nada ha pasado. Levi se va directo a su cuarto, se nota que estaba acostado y listo para dormir. Eren también entra para buscar una muda y Armin hace lo mismo, entrando al cuarto donde duerme junto a Jean. No cierra la puerta mientras el castaño ceniza se sienta en la cama llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para sacudir su cabello. No dicen nada, pero Jean observa a Armin tomar su muda sin siquiera mirarlo, para luego salir del cuarto.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, comienza a quitarse el Equipo con pesadez cuando después de unos golpes la puerta se abre con timidez dejando ver a Christa.

— Ven a mi cuarto, Jean.

El chico asiente y dejando las cuerdas de cuero a los pies de la cama se dirige a la puerta siguiendo a la chica por el pasillo. Dentro, sobre la mesita de noche hay una fuente con agua, una botella de alcohol y unos paños limpios. Christa se sienta en la cama alzando la mano para invitar al castaño ceniza sentarse en el banco frente a ella. El chico obedece viendo como ella toma los utensilios con rapidez, mojando la tela para luego estrujarla.

— Ugh —se queja Jean cuando la rubia presiona el paño contra sus heridas para lavarlas.

— Realmente se ensañaron.

— Ese estúpido…

— Me enteré de lo que pasó con Armin.

El silencio se instala entre ambos, la chica toma la botella de alcohol para aplicarle a las heridas y detener el sangrado, provocando un respingo por parte de Jean. El ambiente se vuelve extrañamente incómodo, pero el de mirada dorada no sabe con exactitud el porqué.

— Realmente lo siento. Yo debí estar en su lugar…

— No es tu culpa, Christa —la interrumpe Jean con la mirada seria, para luego tensar la mandíbula—. Yo debí haberme desatado y patear a ese bastardo.

— ¿Y crees que Armin te hubiera perdonado por eso?

Jean parpadea varias veces, la confusión nubla su mente en busca del sentido de aquellas palabras que hasta ahora no toman sentido. Frunce el ceño, odia los acertijos, él siempre dice las cosas tal cual se le vienen a la mente, claras y precisas. Vuelve a dar un respingo, mierda, esa cosa arde mucho.

— Dime, Jean —continúa la chica clavando sus ojos azules en él—, ¿Crees que Armin hubiera perdonado que arruinaras la misión? Él no se defendió, porque no quiere verse débil, porque tiene sus objetivos claros. Aunque aquello tenga consecuencias como éstas.

Entonces Jean lo comprende, él no se ha equivocado. A pesar de que quiso defenderlo él no es como Eren, también analiza la situación hasta cierto punto, y hacer pasar a Armin por aquello en vano hubiera sido peor. Su pecho se aprieta, de verdad le gustaría haber evitado aquello, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Sonríe haciendo que le duela el labio por la herida, haciendo ver a la rubia que ha comprendido sus palabras y que tiene razón.

.

.

.

.

Eren se coloca la playera del pijama, holgada y suave mientras abre la cama y se recuesta entre las sábanas. Se arropa, girándose hacia la derecha, pero la luz de la lámpara le molesta y decide girarse nuevamente clavando la vista en la muralla frente a él. El chico se siente inquieto, la rabia aún carcome su estómago, pero no es por Jean. No. Para ser sincero, es por lo que le contó Armin después del almuerzo, cuando se disponían a lavar los platos. Eren conoce muy bien al rubio y desde la llegada de aquella misión que su amigo está raro, por ello decidió preguntarle directamente qué es lo que le pasa. Pero cuando lo hizo, Armin abrió los ojos para luego negar, haciendo que su rubia melena se meciera con aquel movimiento brusco. Entonces Eren lo supo, algo no va bien.

_Flash back…_

_Durante la hora de descanso, Eren decide ir a la habitación de su mejor amigo, aprovechando la ausencia de Jean, que está recolectando leña como castigo. Armin se encuentra sentado al borde de la cama, el castaño cierra la puerta tras de sí para unírsele. Se hace un tenso silencio. Eren no es bueno con las palabras, pero realmente está preocupado por su mejor amigo y necesita quitar este mal presentimiento que se aloja en su garganta._

_— ¿Te golpearon durante la misión?_

_— No._

_Es todo lo que responde y Eren frunce el ceño ante la hermeticidad del blondo. Siente la frustración, decide no darle más vueltas al asunto y soltando un suspiro, frunce el ceño dispuesto a encarar a su amigo._

_— Escucha, Armin —el castaño suaviza su voz, no quiere sonar molesto e intimidar al chico, luego agrega—: sé que algo te pasó, quiero que me lo digas. ¿Soy tu mejor amigo, no?_

_— Es… demasiado humillante, Eren._

_El castaño parpadea varias veces, aquellas palabras lo toman por sorpresa mientras relaja su posición, girándose hacia el blondo. Armin juguetea con sus dedos, frunce los labios intentando decidir si hablar o no. Es solo que ya no quiere ser una carga para Eren, pero como bien dijo él: es su mejor amigo._

_— Un… un hombre me toqueteó…_

_Comienza a narrar lo sucedido, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos. Eren comprende que el tema realmente le afecta, los gestos del chico son de miedo puro. El asco, la impotencia, todo se trasluce a través de su suave voz, que a ratos alza el volumen ante el nerviosismo. Eren asiente, tragando con fuerza, deseando haber estado ahí para matar a ese bastardo. A la mierda la misión, nadie toca a su mejor amigo. De pronto ahí está, las palabras que repite Armin, lo que le dice el hombre cuando lo está amordazando. Entonces su amigo comienza a soltar las palabras con frenesí: desconcierto, asco, culpa, arrepentimiento. Se siente sucio. El castaño siente su corazón encogerse, su amigo no está sucio. No es su culpa que aquel aborrecible ser se le abalanzara creyendo que era una chica. Es entonces cuando Eren decide contarle el secreto que mejor ha guardado en su corta vida._

_— Armin, que te guste un chico no tiene nada de malo, nada. Son solo hipocresías de la gente —dice haciendo que el chico lo mire, asombrado de aquellas palabras—. Esto es un secreto Armin, pero no porque me avergüence o porque tenga algo de malo, sino porque el mundo no está preparado para admitir el amor entre hombres tan abiertamente._

_— Sabes que no le contaré a nadie, Eren._

_— El Capitán Levi y yo estamos juntos, ya sabes, una pareja._

_— Escucharlo de tu boca es muy distinto a sospecharlo —suelta Armin con una media sonrisa._

_— Y no somos los únicos: El Comandante Irvin y Mike están juntos también, sin mencionar a esos traidores de Reiner y Bertholdt —agrega con molestia, desviando la mirada para luego soltar un suspiro—. No eres anormal Armin, punto. Todo está bien._

_Pasa sus delgados brazos por el cuello moreno de Eren en un abrazo apretado, ansiado y agradecido. Siempre es Armin el que con sus palabras calma todo, pero le reconforta saber que Eren también está ahí para apoyarlo. Saber esas cosas realmente lo ayudan, siente su pecho aligerarse pensando que no hay nada de malo con él. Con sus sentimientos. Porque es entonces cuando deja de reprocharse el amor que siente por Jean. Después de estar unos momentos así, Armin le agradece a su mejor amigo y ambos salen hacia el comedor para almorzar._

_Fin Flash back_

Eren escucha la puerta abrirse, Jean camina directo a su cama y después de algunos movimientos que resuenan por el cuarto, el castaño ceniza se recuesta soltando un suspiro cansado.

— Lo que te dije sobre acercarte a Armin —comienza a hablar Eren, sin girarse, aun dándole la espalda a su compañero—, va enserio, Jean.

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia. Lo único que te diré es que jamás le haría daño.

El castaño suelta un bufido, rodando sus bellos ojos verdes, se acomoda mejor y los cierra para poder dormir.

Jean apaga la luz de la lámpara, pero su mirada se pierde en la oscuridad del techo, que se ve levemente iluminada por la luna. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? Está enamorado de Armin, desde hace ya tanto tiempo. Pero no se culpa, tienen el mínimo de tiempo para pensar en algo más que no sea sobrevivir a los titanes, además, después de perder a su mejor amigo, el miedo ha crecido dentro de él. Jean no quiere encariñarse con nadie más, no quiere volver a sentir esa impotencia, esa soledad. Marco era su apoyo, su todo. Y ahora está muerto.

_¿Cómo permitirse amar libremente, cuando puedes perder todo?_

Y él no quiere perder a Armin. Tiene que dejar sus miedos atrás, pelear por él. Cuidarlo. Mientras Jean esté a su lado, nada le ocurrirá al rubio, nada. Porque es capaz de arriesgar su vida por él, por el bálsamo que lo ha traído de vuelta a la realidad, por la persona que se ha preocupado por él a pesar de que todos dejaron que se hundiera en el fango después de la muerte de su pecoso amigo.

Por su amado.

.

.

.

.

La luz de sol se cuela resplandeciente por la ventana, Jean aprieta los ojos antes de abrirlos con dificultad. Se levanta haciendo una mueca, aún le duele el cuerpo por la caída durante la noche anterior, además que el labio le palmita con cada movimiento de su boca reseca. El chico se levanta viendo la cama al costado revuelta, con Eren atravesado, con la boca abierta y babeando sobre la almohada. Jean sonríe levemente, no lo soporta, para él Eren es un suicida impulsivo, que poco entiende de razones. Pero admira en cierta forma la resolución del castaño, la fuerza de lucha y los ideales que defiende con tanto fervor. Si tan solo no fuera un hijo de puta, se llevarían casi bien.

Jean sale hacia el pasillo con la chaqueta a medio poner, ve a unos hombres sentados a la mesa mientras Conny y Sasha les sirven café caliente. El chico observa con sus ojos color miel, reconociendo al hombre regordete sentado a un lado del Capitán Levi: es el presidente. El hombre que dirige el comercio dentro del Distrito de Trost. El menor se acerca a la mesa saludando con cortesía, se sienta a un lado cuando Conny le sirve un poco del café. Jean toma la humeante taza mientras oye la plática que mantienen los allí reunidos.

— Siempre supe que Irvin no es idiota —comenta el presidente con una risa escandalosa—. Y por ello me alegra que estemos del mismo lado.

Levi guarda silencio mientras se lleva la taza a la boca. Jean quiere soltar una risotada imaginando los pensamientos del Capitán, pero su mente se detiene, quedando en blanco. Una taza está frente a un puesto vacío en la mesa. Se nota que el líquido está frío, ante la ausencia de vapor. Una punzada se le atraviesa por el pecho y tragando con fuerza se levanta murmurando un disculpen, se acerca a Sasha para hablar más bajo.

— ¿Has visto a Armin?

— Hace un buen rato fue por agua. ¿Por q…?

Pero la pregunta se ve interrumpida por una maldición soltada por Jean, que sale corriendo hecho una furia. Azota la puerta, sus pies lo llevan a la entrada del bosque, respira agitado, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado. Se supone que el pozo está cerca del pequeño prado en el centro de aquellos árboles y es ahí donde debe ir. Inicia nuevamente la carrera mientras el hielo se desliza por su garganta a causa del miedo.

.

.

.

.

Aquellas manos grandes y sucias lo aferran por los brazos tirándolo al suelo. Su cuerpo cae con un sonido seco, el dolor se extiende pero pronto se ve mitigado por el tirón de su camisa al ser rasgada. Los botones vuelan y sus ojos azules siguen tan abiertos como le es posible. Ese ser toca su pecho, bajando por sus pezones y es entonces cuando el chico reacciona, sacudiéndose con fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡NO!

Armin patea el estómago del hombre, que soltando un gruñido arremete con el puño sobre su mejilla, otro sobre su boca y el líquido caliente comienza a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios y con el siguiente golpe, la sangre baña sus dientes. El blondo intenta respirar, tragando la sangre que se acumula en su boca, para luego sentir la lengua juguetear con su pezón, da un respingo, la acción le parece asquerosa, sintiendo la saliva escurrirse por su piel. Su mente no trabaja de manera rápida como siempre, todo es confuso, tan negro como la noche.

El hombre sujeta ambas manos a los costados de Armin con fuerza, este se remueve, pero aquel peso pronto lo inmoviliza.

Le encanta, su piel es tan suave como la de una chica. Esa cintura delgada y plana lo incitan a querer lamer cada parte. Nunca le habían atraído los hombres, pero que en este caso se trate de un chico le agrega un morbo, sobre todo cuando se resiste. Quiere someterlo, destrozarlo hasta hacerlo llorar. Respira su aroma sintiendo como Armin se agita con brusquedad, entonces su mano se desliza hasta el pantalón, donde masajea con fuerza. Un arañazo surca su pómulo, el hombre se lleva la mano hacia la herida llevando con sus dedos la sangre que por ahí comienza a escurrir hacia su boca y lame. Una sonrisa se forma en su torcida boca, al ver la resolución en esos bellos ojos azules. Toma la otra muñeca y sujeta ambas con fuerza, el rubio vuelve a sacudirse intentando liberar sus piernas que son aprisionadas por las rodillas de aquel ser.

Se relame los labios al ver ese delgado torso, los ojos lagrimosos del chico acompañado de la deliciosa resistencia. Pero Armin vuelve a sacudirse y el hombre vuelve a golpear contra su pómulo, su boca, su mejilla, su mentón. Una y otra vez. Ahora el rojo líquido es lo que baña el rostro del blondo. La imagen se le antoja aún más sensual, lo hará gritar y disfrutará destrozarlo lentamente. Sin piedad. Su palma viaja nuevamente hacia el borde del blanco pantalón, para abrir el botón y colarse bajo la tela.

_¿Cómo es que llegó a esto?_

Sólo fue por un poco de agua a pedido de Conny, y Armin aceptó gustoso, con tal de no estar en el mismo lugar que aquel hombre. Porque sí, jamás olvidaría su rostro. Una mala decisión. No creyó que aquel ser se escabulliría en su búsqueda, y que lo abordaría en medio de su tarea. Si bien había alcanzado a correr varios metros, ese hombre le había lanzado el jarrón a las piernas, tirándolo al suelo y cuando se volvió a levantar, él ya estaba encima suyo.

Su mente está en blanco, el rostro le palpita por los golpes recibidos. Se siente aturdido mientras esas manos ensucian todo a su paso.

— Esto no se pone para nada duro, niño —dice el hombre con voz ronca, cerca del oído de Armin.

— Por favor… deténgase —es lo único capaz de pronunciar sintiendo la sangre pastosa sobre su lengua.

— Si me lo pides con esa dulce voz, simplemente se me hace imposible. Haré mía tu inocencia, pequeño.

El chico cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a sacudirse con furia, sintiendo las ganas de luchar. De defenderse. Es un hombre al fin y al cabo. Pero con ello, el ser sobre él pierde el control, tomando su cabeza y azotándola contra el suelo varias veces. La punzada de dolor se expande por su cerebro, es increíblemente intenso. Las punzadas surcan hasta su nariz y apenas puede volver a abrir los ojos. Armin siente el mareo, todo se vuelve negro frente a él y pierde el sentido de varias partes. Un pitido no abandona sus oídos. Pero lo agradece, así no puede oír las sucias palabras que suelta aquel hombre. Sabe que ya no puede hacer nada, sus brazos no responden. Lo único que lo consuela es que apenas puede sentir. Se abandona a la inconciencia, cuando un pensamiento llega a él… Jean.

— Debes estar tan apretado —suelta el hombre quitando el pantalón del chico de un tirón, para luego abrir sus piernas sin pudor—. Haré que recuperes la conciencia de puro dolor…

Armin apenas puede comprender lo que sucede, todo se mezcla en su cabeza. Pero ruega para que no lo bese, sus labios pertenecen a Jean. Que es en lo púnico que puede pensar. Pero pronto su mente se desestabiliza.

_Dolor._

_Resignación._

Definitivamente todo termina allí…

Un palo golpea de lleno contra la cabeza de aquel ser, que cae varios metros rodando mientras se sostiene el lugar del golpe. Jean respira con fuerza, su garganta quema pero eso poco le importa, ver a Armin de esa manera lo ciega y toda la ira se libera en su interior. El chico se gira mirando al hombre que se sujeta la nuca gimiendo de dolor, camina hacia él y alza el palo de alto grosor para dejarlo caer en su estómago. El hombre se retuerce y Jean aprovecha para seguir golpeando. Se juró que nada le pasaría a Armin, que lo protegería. Las lágrimas escuecen sus ojos mientras aquel tozo de madera sigue cayendo sobre el cuerpo de se ser una y otra vez. Sin piedad. Al castaño ceniza poco le importan los sollozos de dolor, las peticiones de piedad. No debió tocar a Armin, no debió. Y si antes no lo pudo detener, ahora pagará por ambas.

El hombre logra alzar el rostro, rogándole que se detenga, que por favor lo perdone. Pero a Jean se le revuelve el estómago y por primera vez en su vida siente lo que es el odio. Tan caliente que le quema la piel. Arremete contra el mentón, desencajándole la mandíbula. El grito desgarra el aire, pero el castaño ceniza no se detiene. Ni lo hará. Sigue dando sus golpes, duros, rápidos, cargados de ira pura.

La sangre baña todo. El hombre tiene la ropa húmeda del color negruzco que salpica la tierra a su alrededor, además de las botas de Jean. Pronto siente la carne blanda bajo los golpes. Jadeante y en un momento de lucidez se detiene. El hombre ya no se mueve, ni siquiera para quejarse del dolor. Está muerto.

Jean suelta el palo, que cae salpicando gotas a los costados. Se gira y ve a Armin aún en el suelo, hecho un ovillo. Tiembla, abrazado a sus brazos, la tela de su camisa rasgada y el pantalón abajo. El castaño ceniza se quita la chaqueta con rapidez, se arrodilla a su lado y lo tapa con ella.

— Por favor Armin, dime que no llegué tarde —pide Jean con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Pero ninguna palabra sale de los labios de Armin, que mantiene la mirada perdida y apenas se mueve intentando respirar.

* * *

**Bueno, decirles que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi como una "violacion" -.- Asi que no se si haya quedado exagerado (sip, tiendo a exagerar con facilidad xD) Pero lo de la muerte de este hombre si fue premeditada. Porque YO queria que muriera, asi de simple xD Y bueno, lamento eso tambien xD**

**Espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte. Aunque me salio bastante tragica **

**Sus bellos reviews seran leidos y esperados con ansias locas! Recuerden que son mi alimento xD**

**Se les adora!**

**Saludos y besos pegosos **


	3. Tercera Parte

**Besishos a todas! :3**

**Como estan las lectoras mas bellas de la vida? Bueno, yo estoy bien, algo agotada por volver a clases -.- en fin, lamento la demora, sé que soy la peor de la vida *-* Pero bueno, aquí les traigo la tercera parte y final ^^**

**Aún tengo dudas sobre algo, pero eso lo aclararé al final...**

**Espero les guste y que haya valido la pena la espera ^^U**

**Saludotes a: **

**Miss Writer 04! Me alegra poder hacer que tu imaginación divague tanto como la mía...**

**Akira Anheru!También se te amodora querida! xD**

**Y a cada una de mis bellas lectoras **

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado con especial cariño a AnitaHero. Nena! Eres la mejor amiga de la vida! Me alegra poder hacerte feliz con un poco de JeArmin 3 Espero te guste este final y te quiero loquisha! :3**

* * *

**Tercera Parte**

La desesperación se apodera de Jean, que sube su pantalón, lo sienta para acomodar mejor la chaqueta y lo alza entre sus brazos rumbo a la cabaña. Todo es un torrente de emociones en su mente, apenas puede creer lo acontecido y solo desea que su Rubio amado esté bien, _por favor_, ruega haber llegado a tiempo. Justo cuando comienza a caminar se topa con Eren, Mikasa y Levi. El mayor mira hacia atrás viendo el cuerpo, luego mira al chico y asiente dejándolo pasar.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasó?! —Exclama Eren con los ojos cargados de asombro.

— Nos encargaremos de esto —interrumpe Levi avanzando hacia el cuerpo tras Jean—. Hanji acaba de llegar, será mejor que lo lleves rápido.

El castaño ceniza comienza a correr tratando de no agitar el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos. Sabe que está adolorido, y él intenta ignorar el dolor de sus propias piernas. Solo quiere que Armin esté bien._ Por favor que esté bien._ Cuando llega, Sasha lo espera en la puerta y al verlo se lleva las manos a la boca con la expresión cargada de miedo. Pero no pregunta mientras el chico entra, topándose con las miradas de los hombres frente a la mesa. Hanji compone una mueca, se gira y le da órdenes a Christa mientras camina hacia el cuarto del rubio, agitando la mano para que Jean la siga. Lo recuesta con cuidado sobre la cama, sus ojos dorados comienzan a soltar lágrimas, el nudo en la garganta no lo deja respirar mientras la castaña pone sus dedos sobre la muñeca de Armin para tomar su pulso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— U-un… —su voz no sale. Las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta, intenta aclarársela pero le raspa el intento—. Un hombre intentó… propasarse.

— Será mejor que salgas, Jean —responde la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Nota la clara preocupación por parte del castaño ceniza y lo mejor será que no vea el daño por completo, si es que no está claro si el abuso se llevó a cabo—. Tranquilo —sigue Hanji con voz dulce—, cuidaré de él.

Asiente de mala gana. Sabe que no es de ayuda ahí, pero necesita saber que el rubio está bien. Una vez afuera se enfrenta a las miradas de desconcierto de los presentes. Levi no tarda en aparecer con el semblante serio, seguido de los menores, que preocupados, se encuentran con la mirada de Jean.

— ¿Dónde está…? —comienza a hablar el presidente.

— Muerto —interrumpe el Capitán mirando a cada uno de los hombres sentados ahí. Todos se estremecen, tragando duro y removiéndose nerviosos—. Escúchame bien presidente, debes cuidar bien a estos cerdos, no quiero más problemas o terminarán igual que tu subordinado. Ahora, les pido que vuelvan por donde vinieron, no dejaré que mi escuadrón corra peligro por unos pervertidos que no son capaces de pagar alguna puta. Se reunirán con Irvin en otro lugar.

Todos miran al hombre regordete que asiente con el sudor cayendo por su frente. Ya vio a ese escuadrón en acción y pudieron contra todos sus hombres sin mayor problema. Además el trato es demasiado conveniente como para romperlo, así que con una sonrisa tensa se levanta agradeciendo y retirándose en silencio. Jean tiene la mandíbula tan tensa que pronto comienza a dolerle las cienes, se masajea con un gruñido y corre la silla frente a él para sentarse. Una taza humeante se posa frente a sus ojos miel, cuando alza la vista Mikasa lo observa con atención, dejando el objeto sobre la mesa con cuidado.

— Lo necesitas.

Jean jamás vio alguna vez que la chica tuviera esos impulsos con alguien más que no fuera Eren o Armin, entonces se da cuenta de que Mikasa lo está haciendo por agradecimiento. Asiente con una leve sonrisa y se inclina para tomar la taza y beber un poco del líquido. El calor lo reconforta de alguna manera. Mira a su alrededor y nota a Eren conversando con Levi, Mikasa se une junto a Conny. Seguramente discuten el aumento de la seguridad o algo así, por lo que alcanza a captar. Ahora al castaño solo le importa saber que Armin está bien y que ese bastardo no le hizo gran daño.

La silla se corre frente a él y Jean alza la vista para ver a Levi con el ceño fruncido, además de una clara mueca de desagrado.

— Odio el esfuerzo innecesario, niño —dice con su gélida voz, la que luego suaviza para agregar—: entiendo que quisiste salvar a Arlert, pero no puedes ir por ahí matando gente. Irías a la corte.

Un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Jean, que traga de manera dolorosa el té caliente. No midió sus acciones, pero no puede arrepentirse, no ahora. Desvía la mirada y Levi capta la incomodidad del menor.

— Como están las cosas eso no sucederá —continúa cerrando los ojos y llevándose la taza que le tiende Eren a la boca—. Estamos haciendo algo para nada correcto y llevarte a juicio sería algo estúpido por parte de ellos. Pero no te confíes, Kirschtein. No te metas con ellos. Lo de Armin ya está saldado.

— Sí, señor.

Dicho aquello ambos guardan silencio, entrometidos en sus propios pensamientos, sopesando las posibilidades de sus respectivos asuntos. Tomando decisiones.

La noche cae sobre la cabaña, el frío de afuera se cuela por las paredes de madera y Hanji le pide a Jean que lleve un asador al cuarto de Armin para que el chico no pierda el calor. Pero la mujer lo ha escogido porque sabe cuán preocupado está el castaño ceniza con lo sucedido a Armin. Además el chico ya ha despertado y lo único que pronunciaba en sueños era el nombre de su salvador. Hanji sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta con suavidad, topándose con unos nerviosos ojos dorados, él sostiene el asador caliente entre sus manos y la castaña sonríe con ternura.

— Es tu turno de cuidarlo ahora, Jean —dice con voz suave, volviendo a abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar—. Tú serás su mejor analgésico.

Ante aquellas palabras Jean se sonroja con brusquedad, asiente con timidez y se gira para dejar el objeto caliente en el suelo en medio del cuarto. Se acerca a la cama con extrema lentitud, Armin tiene sus ojos cerrados y respira con tranquilidad. El castaño ceniza traga duro, siente sus manos sudar con nerviosismo, preso de la ansiedad se sienta con delicadeza al lado del chico.

Armin siente el peso a su lado, pero debido al cansancio se abstiene de abrir los ojos. Una mano se desliza sobre su frente, bajando por su mejilla y acunando su mentón. El pulgar gira sobre su piel causándole un cosquilleo, abre sus azules ojos que se encuentran con la mirada intensa de Jean. El chico traga con dificultad y se sienta en la cama con una mueca.

— No debes moverte, Armin —le dice Jean con una mirada de clara preocupación.

Pero el chico no lo oye, no quiere. Se inclina y abraza a Jean, que se queda estático entre los delicados brazos del rubio. Se siente un tanto confundido, pero pronto cede a la necesidad de sentirlo, lo abraza de vuelta con fuerza, la delgadez contra su cuerpo lo calma y pronto siente sus ojos humedecerse por el alivio. El rubio está bien, junto a él, entre sus brazos y no lo soltará jamás. Jean pasea sus manos por la espalda del chico, aspirando su aroma con desesperación, embriagándose del olor masculino del más alto.

— Por… —su voz se quiebra, Jean se desarma apretando más al blondo contra su cuerpo, intentando volver a hablar y conteniendo las lágrimas que humedecen sus ojos—. P-por favor… dime… dime que ése bastardo no pudo, Armin —el chico respira nuevamente, como si el oxígeno se le hiciera poco—. Necesito oírlo, quiero saber que no pudo hacerte más daño. Armin… yo… no me lo perdonaría, te amo tanto, y pensar q…

— No pudo —dice el chico con un hilo de voz, enternecido por la preocupación del otro, pero no queriendo recordar lo sucedido—. Solo… él solo… tocó.

— ¡Ése bastardo! ¡Me alegro de haberlo matado! ¡Hijo d…!

— Bésame, Jean —murmura Armin contra su cuello, interrumpiendo sus eufóricas palabras, deslizando sus finos labios por su mejilla y descendiendo hasta su boca.

El castaño ceniza duda, frunce el ceño y se relame los labios. La respiración tibia de Armin calienta su boca, ya no puede resistirse, se acerca y los toma con delicadeza. El blondo suelta un gemido, esos tibios y ásperos labios acarician su boca con delicadeza, calmando sus miedos, como un dulce bálsamo. El alivio es demasiado, saber que llegó a tiempo es como si una mochila cayera de su espalda y lo liberara, dejándolo liviano, permitiéndole entregarse al momento. Su nerviosa lengua se cuela en la húmeda cavidad de Jean, que jadea calentando su garganta. Armin se siente feliz, por lo menos aquel hombre no tocó sus labios y siente que aquello le pertenece por entero a Jean. Un cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo y sus ojos se humedecen de emoción cuando se aleja mirando la expresión cálida del castaño frente a él.

Jean traga con fuerza, de alguna manera todos los sentimientos de Armin salen a flote a través de sus ojos azules, tan transparentes como el agua. Alza su mano y acaricia los rubios cabellos con cuidado.

— Te haré olvidar todo, Armin —dice Jean con una sonrisa suave, tomando el mentón del chico para acercarlo a sus labios nuevamente.

Esta vez el beso es más necesitado, apasionado. La desesperación se adueña de sus lenguas, que juguetean con descaro. La humedad se mezcla entre sus labios, que buscan el consuelo del amor. Jean recuesta al blondo con cuidado, sabe que las heridas aún están frescas, pero el analgésico debe ser suficiente. Además, necesita sentirlo ahora. Armin se deja hacer con nerviosismo, confía en el sujeto sobre él, pero las manos le tiemblan mientras Jean tira las sábanas hacia atrás, dejando su cuerpo expuesto, siendo cubierto solo por la camisa.

El chico desliza su mirada por el cuerpo tembloroso de Armin, notando las manchas lilas sobre su piel. Jea no sabe con exactitud qué hacer. No quiere asustar al chico, pero está decidido a llegar hasta el final. Resuelve quitarse el equipo, bajándose de la cama para arrojarlo a la del costado. Vuelve a subirse a la cama, se inclina y besa al chico nuevamente, con suavidad, demostrando que debe confiar. Su boca sigue descendiendo por su cuello, lame y besa, su aliento calienta la zona húmeda y el blondo se estremece soltando un suave suspiro. Jean de alguna manera se excita, pero mantiene la concentración. Sigue bajando, recorriendo su pecho que sube y baja con irregularidad. Armin se tensa y Jean comprende que va por terreno peligroso.

— Relájate —murmura con sus labios aún sobre su piel, cerca del pezón—, sabes que no te dañaré. Pero si no lo quieres, dímelo. Me detendré de inmediato.

— No, necesito sentirte. Que borres todo, que me dejes en blanco.

Jean sonríe, saca la lengua y le da una lamida al pezón. Armin da un respingo, tenso, pero sintiendo la humedad de forma placentera. Tiene sus ojos abiertos, clavados al techo. El aroma de Jean está impregnado en su nariz, lo reconoce, sabe que es él. Que todo irá bien. Chupa el rosado botón, Armin aprieta los labios y se los relame, para sentir la lengua reemplazar la tarea. El contraste es inmenso, la sensación es más que placentera. Es aditiva, incitadora. Jean abandona el lado derecho para seguir con el izquierdo, sin dejar de besar esa suave piel. Humedeciendo todo con su lengua, besando por doquier. El regusto de Armin se aloja en su paladar mientras espasmos acompañan los suaves gemidos salidos por su boca. Las manos anchas de Jean acarician los costados del chico, se deslizan sintiendo como la piel de Armin se eriza con su áspero tacto.

El blondo no puede respirar con regularidad, su camisa está abierta, mostrando todo de él. ¿En qué momento pasó aquello? Pero ya poco le importa, alza las manos sobre su cabeza y se aferra a las sábanas. Jean pronto llega a su ombligo, donde mete la lengua jugueteando, sigue bajando y alza la vista hacia el blondo que con los ojos cerrados y el rostro enrojecido por el calor, se entrega por completo. Jean nota el miembro ya despierto del blondo, gira el rostro y le da unos mordiscos a su cadera. Entonces Armin es consciente de la proximidad con su erección, alza la vista y los dorados ojos de Jean lo observan con una intensidad posesiva, cargada de lujuria y solo eso lo hace estremecer de ansiedad.

— Marcaré cada centímetro de tu piel. —La voz de Jean reverbera sobre su muslo, volviendo a su lisa cadera, donde el hueso sobresale. Tan ronco, su excitación se hace clara y Armin siente el estremecimiento en su entrepierna—. Te haré mío, Armin. De todas las formas posibles. Te haré tocar el cielo, olvidar hasta tu propia existencia. Serás total y completamente mío. Mío.

Armin traga duro, maldita sea, esas palabras encienden su cuerpo, quemando su corazón y su cordura. Lo quiere, quiere sentir a Jean en esos instantes.

La boca algo inexperta atrapa su erección, el blondo da un respingo, bajando las manos por instinto para apartar el rostro de Jean. Pero este succiona, desarmando al chico que sólo puede aferrarse a sus cabellos castaños ceniza con desesperación. Jamás en su vida ha sentido tanto placer, es extraño, mucho mejor que tocarse así mismo. Una sensación húmeda que lo derrite de deseo. Jean alza su vista, sacando el miembro de su boca para masajearlo. Admira ese rostro sonrojado, sus ojos azules vidriosos, pero sobretodo, esos gemidos cálidos que le indican que va por buen camino.

Armin siente la lengua del chico lamer desde la base hasta la punta, para luego jugar con su ingle. Nota los movimientos dubitativos, pero ciertamente decididos. Explorando, probando y recordando. Entonces el blondo lo comprende: Jean es tan inexperto como él. Está descubriendo su cuerpo, así como él quiere descubrir el suyo.

La saliva caliente se escurre por el duro pene mientras Jean separa sus labios, dejando la punta de su lengua afuera. Armin se relame los labios, se sienta y toma el rostro de Jean entre sus manos para acercarlo al propio. Lo besa con delicadeza, pero claro deseo. Sus finos labios atrapan los salados de Jean, que cierra los ojos para sentir la lengua del chico entrar y jugar con la suya, restregándose contra el músculo y abrumándolo de sensaciones. Se siente tan bien, sus sensaciones fueron de la preocupación al alivio, luego a la entrega. Jean quiere olvidar lo sucedido, que mató a un hombre, cuando solo debió matar titanes. Olvidar que la vida le ha arrebatado su libertad, pero no el amor. Su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, martilleando contra su pecho. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes del amor que siente por el rubio? Ahora que lo comprende, siente como el sentimiento lo abruma, queriendo más de él. Queriendo todo de él.

— Aaah —suspira Armin soltando su boca, sintiendo la mano del castaño ceniza masajeando su pezón.

— Eres tan dulce… —murmura Jean deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior del chico—. Recuéstate boca abajo.

Armin asiente con el sonrojo azotando sus mejillas. Pero está seguro: quiere llegar hasta el final.

Se quita la camisa girándose y apoyando las manos en el colchón, para dejar su trasero al alcance de Jean. El castaño sabe muy bien como lo hacen los hombres y aunque creyó que jamás tendría necesidad de practicarlo, ahora agradece haber conversado con Reiner. Se levanta para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y saca un pote de lubricante. Si bien su uso es para facilitar el desliz de los engranajes del Equipo, ahora le dará otro uso. Embadurna sus dedos y los guía hacia la entrada, jugueteando para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse. Un dedo, el chico aprieta los dientes sintiendo la incomodidad, pero con el segundo el dolor aparece. Armin se queja bajo, haciendo que Jean baje la velocidad de sus movimientos. Suma un tercero y el blondo siente sus piernas temblar. Mierda, se está arrepintiendo.

— ¡AAAHH!

El gemido, distinto de los otros, se escapa desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Jean alza la vista tragando con fuerza, eso sí que lo excitado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ha dado con _ése _punto? Vuelve a pasar la yema de sus dedos por aquella zona, para recibir un segundo gemido que confirma sus sospechas. Jean sonríe por su acierto, sique jugueteado con ese punto haciendo que el chico no sea capaz de sostenerse, se desarma sobre el colchón, mordiendo su brazo, apoyado solo en los codos.

Armin siente el placer abrumador azotar su cuerpo, es tan nuevo que se está desorientado. No puede pensar, solo sentir. Jamás creyó que fuera así de increíble. Entonces Jean lo gira, clavando sus ojos como miel caliente sobre los suyos.

— Esta posición no es la mejor para la primera vez, pero necesito verte mientras entro.

El blondo se sonroja, el calor se le va de golpe al rostro. No sabe si es por vergüenza o la ansiedad ya comienza a hacer estragos en él. Pero sonríe, la sinceridad de Jean no tiene límites y aunque a veces sus palabras realmente sean estúpidas, lo ama. Armin alza las manos, bajando el rostro de Jean, donde deposita un casto beso.

Sin dejar de mirarse, con el deseo bullendo y un sinnúmero de sensaciones recorriendo sus cuerpos, Jean se adentra por aquella tibia estrechez. Una sola estocada.

— ¡Mierda! —exclama el rubio apretando las piernas en torno a las masculinas caderas del castaño, que están a tope con las suyas—. Jean…

Inclina su rostro y besa los labios de Armin, saboreándolo. Disfrutando de aquel momento, en el que son solo uno. Donde lo único que importa es cuánto se aman. Jean toma la mano derecha del rubio y se la lleva a la boca, sus labios se deslizan por esos dígitos de manera lenta, besando con delicadeza, esperando a que se acostumbre. Armin comienza a regular su respiración, el miedo de aquellas caricias se disipa por completo, abandonándolo a la mezcla del dolor y el placer cuando el chico de orbes miel comienza a moverse. Es doloroso, pero Armin no quiere que se detenga, aguanta las suaves estocadas mordiéndose el labio.

Jean nota los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Armin, duda de si seguir, pero entonces recuerda la ubicación de aquel punto y comienza a penetrarlo de manera más profunda. De pronto el blondo se arquea con brusquedad bajo su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos azules en el techo mientras un gemido ahogado sale por su garganta. Jean jadea ronco, sintiendo la estrechez de Armin atrapándolo.

El blondo no puede pensar con claridad, mierda, se siente demasiado bien. El dolor es reemplazado por un placer tan abrumador que lo ciega por momentos. Las caderas del castaño ceniza chocan con las suyas a un ritmo lento, pero profundo. Sus ansias crecen sintiendo a Jean deslizarse en su interior.

— Mhn —Jean aprieta los labios apoyando su frente en el pecho del rubio, apoyándose en su codo izquierdo.

Desliza la mano por ese plano vientre, suave y húmedo, observando la piel blanca que se le antoja deliciosa. Pero sus ojos miel se clavan en las marcas moradas que surcan su cuerpo, dedos marcados, manchas de golpes, pruebas de lo que sufrió a manos de aquel hombre. Pero Jean no dejará que eso arruine su momento, se inclina y besa el moretón bajo las costillas de Armin, que se estremece ante la dulce sensación del dolor al presionar aquella zona. Sus labios acarician la piel, su lengua recorre el contorno para luego volver a besar y repitiendo el proceso con todos los moretones. Borrará cada una de aquellas marcas, con sus besos, hará que Armin solo piense en él, que olvide el origen de sus moretones y se concentre en el alivio que le proporciona su boca.

Armin jadea con fuerza, el aliento caliente del chico sobre él le erizan la piel. Calientan todo a su paso. Sus manos están clavadas a las sábanas, Jean sigue dentro de él, pero no se mueve y eso lo desespera, siente que acabará con solo sentir aquellas caricias. Jean se arrodilla frente al blondo, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de ese esbelto cuerpo, observando su bello rostro desde arriba. Armin alza las manos para acariciar la piel trigueña del chico, desliza sus palmas por los pectorales firmes, para descender por ese vientre duro, donde siente los músculos comenzar a marcarse en ese joven cuerpo. Todo en Jean le parece masculino, abrumador y bello. Alza el rostro para besar la clavícula del castaño ceniza, muerde jalando la piel y sigue ascendiendo por su cuello. Besando, marcando. Hasta detenerse en su mentón, donde muerde con delicadeza. Un gruñido de satisfacción sale por los labios de Jean, que hecha sus caderas hacia atrás y embiste con lentitud.

— ¡Aaah! —Armin se sostiene en los hombros de Jean, que vuelve a repetir la acción, haciendo que el blondo esconda el rostro en su cuello.

Sigue ese movimiento, dentro, fuera. Más continuo que el anterior y ahora es el placer lo único que se hace presente entre ellos. Armin no puede retener su voz y deja salir sus gemidos sin pudor alguno, las estocadas certeras de Jean lo abruman. Sus uñas se clavan en aquellos hombros, el chico siente el calor en su bajo vientre, sus piernas comienzan a temblar cuando el orgasmo se hace presente. Es tan delicioso, tan bueno, que sus fuerzas fallan y se deja caer sobre el colchón. Siente que las palabras de Jean se cumplen: lo deja en blanco, de placer y amor. Tiembla entre los últimos coletazos del orgasmo mientras Jean lo penetra un par de veces más y con un gruñido se libera ante el calor, ante la estrechez abrumadora de Armin. El blondo siente aquel líquido calentar sus entrañas, por impulso se lleva las manos al abdomen y acaricia la zona.

Jean sale con cuidado, ganándose otro gemido por parte de Armin. El castaño toma unos pañuelos que descansan en la mesa de noche y limpia el espeso líquido, tirado los papeles al suelo y pensando que si no los recoge mañana lo castigarán. Pero el cansancio es mucho, jamás creyó que el sexo sería tan agotador. Se acomoda a un lado de Armin y los cubre con la sábana. El rubio apaga la lámpara girando una perilla, para luego girarse y ser abrazado por Jean.

— Te amo —dice Armin con un susurro, aspirando el aroma de la piel trigueña frente a él.

Recibe un beso en la cabeza, para luego sentir la mano del castaño ceniza acariciar sus cabellos con ternura. Sabe el significado de aquellas acciones: _yo también._

Jean cierra sus ojos, sus piernas se entrelazan con las del blondo y lo aprieta más a su cuerpo, prometiéndose que nadie volverá a tocarlo. Nadie llegará siquiera a acercarse a su rubio amado. Porque él estará ahí para protegerlo, para amarlo y cuidarlo.

.

.

.

.

_Pase lo que pase…_

_Sea lo que sea…_

_Estaré a tu lado, entregando hasta la última gota de mi sangre…_

_Por ti._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Aaaaww! **

**Mi duda era: no sabía si el lemon estaría bien, digo, estubieron a punto de violarlo Pero creo que Armin es una persona muy fuerte mentalmente, además, tampoco fue predeterminado. Comencé con algo romanticón y ese estúpido pony se paso de mis límites ¬¬ Pero bueno, es lo que se dio en mi historia y espero les guste. **

**Este ha sido el final. La verdad yo quería que ese vuejo muriera enserio ¬¬ Pero bueno, Isayama se destaca por hacerme sufrir de una manera genial xD**

**Ojalas les haya gustado tanto como a fue mí escribirlo :3**

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**Natsu27:** dsdsdsadsa bueno, yo tambien soy una fanatica de las distintas facetas de ese bello cabasho 3 xD Querida! Por supuesto que no seria capaz de dejarte asi! Asi que espero te haya gustado este final! :3

* * *

**Se les adora!**

**Nos vemos en mi proximo proyecto que sera un Jean x Marco (no spe que fijacion tengo con emparejar a ese caballo con todo el mundo -.-)**

**Saludos y besos pegosos.-**


End file.
